Unreal-A Rinessa Story
by asdfghjlkalani
Summary: A little story about Vanessa and Riker. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story about Vanessa and Riker! I know, I know. It's not a Raura or Auslly story. It's a Rinessa story! I will post another Rinessa story on her birthday. October 31! Hopefully. I was make this story a one shot but I won't. So enjoy! **

**Riker POV**

**"**_Your love is like a ray of sunshine. And you'll always be mine."_

NO! NO! Ah! Why is this so hard! It's easier when I write it for R5, but her? Turned up the difficulty up to a thousand! Oh. You guys probably don't know what I'm talking about. Hi. My name is Riker Lynch. I am 20 years old. I live with 1 sister and 3 other brothers. So a full house you should say. I play Jeff in "Glee". I'm a warbler. Me and my brother Rocky write songs for our family band, R5. I'm originally from Colorado but my brother ,Ross, got a part in a show called "Austin and Ally" with his costar, Laura Marano. And her lovely sister, Vanessa Marano. Her brown, loose curly hair, her wonderful smile that can brighten anyone's day, her-. Oh sorry I'm getting carried away. But as you see, I gave a really big crush on Vanessa. I only saw her a couple of times at the live tapings for " Austin and Ally" but that's it. Ross is going to Laura's house today! Maybe Vanessa will be there!

"ROSS! ROSS!" I screamed and ran to his room. "ROSS OPEN YOUR DOOR! ROSS!" I opened the door slowly. I walked inside and his lights were off. Oh snap! Ross left already! I quickly ran to my room and got dressed. I didn't have time so I put my glasses on, though a beanie on, put my blue hoodie zip up jacket, and my brown Arepostile sweatpants on, and my black converse, and got my keys and left.

I knew the Marano's address by heart. I drove Ross there plenty of times. "2346, 2347, ah 2348." I parked my car by the park so it won't look to obvious. I started walking slowly to her house. I saw Ross and Laura walk out of her house and heading this way. I hid by a bush so they wouldn't see me. They walked by without noticing. I sprinted to her house. You never now if she left. I got to her door quickly than i thought i was. I was about to knock on the door when Vanessa walked out and bumped into me which made me fall.

"O-oh sorry Riker." Vanessa said worrily.

"It's ok." Her eyes. Oh God her eyes! I started to lean in. What am I doing? Why is she leaning to? Does she want to kiss me? Oh my gosh! This is really happening!

"Uh guys?" Ross said. Did he really have to interrupt this moment? At this time!?

"U-uh V-Vanessa fell on me and I was just getting up." Once i said that she fell.

"Oh my gosh Vanessa! Are you ok are you hurt? Are you bleeding? CAN YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU NEED TO GO TO-"

"Riker I'm fine. Just a headache. AND YES I CAN HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR."

"Sorry. just trying to help. Here let's go inside and get some ice and Asprin.

**Done! So far. I will maybe upload "That Kiss" and this story. MAybe. Haha i don't know. I will if I don't have alot of homework so see you later(not really:))!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aye guys. How's it going? Here is the second chapter. Enjoy**

**I only own the story.**

**Riker POV**

"Here you go Vanessa. I'm sorry I let you fall." I said while handing her the Aspirin, water, and an ice pack.

"Riker. Again it's ok. You don't have to say sorry again. I forgive you."

"It's just I was so stupid!"

"Riker. You aren't stupid. OK?"

"I was an idoit! I could have helped you off first and then I would have gotten up. How could I have let the love of my life fall and get a headache."

"Riker. Just be quiet-wait? Did you say I'm the love of your life?"

"Uh. I said that?"

"Uh. Yeah. You did. Well is it true?"

"Yeah. It is. Now things are gunna be awkward now!"

"Why?" Vanessa said while getting up and siting closer to me. I could smell her cherry sent emanating from her body. She smelt so good!

"Well I can see that you are not interested in me. And I just told you that you are the love of my life. So. Yeah"

"I never told you that I didn't like you." Vanessa said whispering in my ear. Her sweet light voice sent chill bumps down my back and made my heart pound faster.

"Wait. So you like me?"

"I think will answer your question to that." Vanessa lifted her hand to my check and turned my head to face her. I saw her lean in and close her eyes. I did the same thing too. We heard Ross and Laura walk in but I won't let them ruin this moment. Our lips touched and I swear I saw fireworks. Colors sparking everywhere. After a minute or two, we pulled apart.

"I think that did answer my question. Hey, where did Ross and Laura go?"

"I think they went to Laura's room. Let's go investigate." Me and Vanessa ran up the stairs and tiptoed to Laura's room. I opened the door slowly and saw what I didn't expect to see. Ross and Laura. Kissing. Making out actually.

"EWWWW!" I screamed and ran out. I went to the couch and curled up in a ball. I felt Ross unballing me so I could look at him.

"What the heck was that?" Ross yelled.

"Well I don't know. MY BROTHER AND MY GRILFRIEND'S SISTER MAKING OUT?!" I said while standing up.

"U-uh oh. Well I think we should go home now. Mom's probably worried about us. Uh bye Laura. Vanessa." Ross said in a small voice. I could see Laura looking down with a blush appearing on her cheecks.

"Bye Vanessa. I'll call you tonight." I said while giving Vanessa a kiss goodbye.

"And Laura. It's ok if you date Ross. My parents and I don't mind. Actually we'll be kinda happy."

"RIKER LET'S GO." Ross screamed while standing on the porch.

"Bye Laura." I gave her a hug and kissed her head. Hey, it's a friendly gesture.

**Done**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Halloween! I hope you are safe and have fun! And gets lots of candy! Yes I'm not going "trick-or-treating this year. I just wanted to stay home and write this chapter. Haha so enjoy! :)**

**I don't own anything :)**

**Riker POV**

Wow. I can't believe that actually happened. Vanessa and I. We get together just from one little accident equals me and her becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. I looked over to my right and saw Ross with his hands in his hair. Huffing and puffing. I can't believe that I walked in on my little brother and my girlfriend's sister having a complete make out session. Well I'll talk to him tomorrow at Vanessa's birthday party. She's turning 20. She'll be the same age as me. Score!

LINE BREAK

**Vanessa POV**

I can't believe it's my birthday already! I'm turning 20 this year. Yay! The big two-zero as in Laura says. Speaking of Laura I have to talk to her today on that happened yesterday with Ross. (Today is her actual birthday) I also got an early birthday present yesturday. Riker Lynch is mine. Well except for Stromie of course. I've liked him since I saw him at the live taping of Austin & Ally. With is beach blonde hair that flops over over his right eye. Yes, I know which way is hair flops. Don't call me creepy though.

I woke up at 9:30 to go see Riker today. I hopped in the shower and washed my hair and all that other good stuff. I got out and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and did my hair like I always do. Blow dried it and curled it. I walked to my room and got dressed. I put on an aqua halter top with white lines, faded blue jeans, and my tan wedges. No wonder where Laura gets her since of style from. I did my natural makeup, grabbed my house key and left.

I grabbed my house key because nobody was home. My own family just had to go somewhere on my 20th birthday. I got to the Lynch's house around 10; 20. I knocked on the door and a very happy Stromie answered the door.

"Happy Birthday Vanessa." She said while giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you. Do you know where Riker is?"

"He is up in his room. Still sleeping."

"OK. I'll wake him up." I said while taking my shoes off.

"Thank you very much." Stromie said. I walked up the stairs and opened his door slowly.

"Riker? Are you awake? Riker?" I went to the side of his bed and got in. I heard Riker mumble something. Like a song.

"Crazy for you." Riker quietly mumbled under his breath. He sleep sings? Ok. That's weird.

"Riker." I said while giving his check a kiss. I saw his eyes open wide like he saw a ghost.

"CRAZY IT'S TRUE!" Riker yelled while sitting up right. "Oh hey Vanessa. Happy Birthday." He said giving me a kiss.

"Good Morning to you too. Oh, and thanks for BUSTING MY EAR DRUM!" I yelled back.

"Sorry babe."

"You know you sleep sing right?"

"Yes. I do know." He said while pulling me closer to him.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"I already have it."

"What is it?"

"You." I said while looking into his eyes and kissing him. A slow and passionate kiss. Riker got out of his bed and put his glasses on. I saw that he wore is "Keep Calm and warble On" shirt and his sweatpants from yesterday.

"Nice shirt."

"Haha. Thanks."

"Have you talked to Ross yet about what happened yesterday?"

"No. Not yet but I will. What about Laura."

"Nah. We could do both today. Like together."

"That sounds like a deal birthday girl."

"Ha ha. Very funny sleep singer."

**Done! I will upload "That Kiss" tomorrow. I promise. Happy Halloween. Follow me on instagram- nichelleekalani twitter-_kalaneex and tumblr-kalaninichelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. Here is the next chapter. So enjoy!**

**I do not own anything. Nada. Zilch.**

**Vanessa POV**

Once Riker left to take a shower, I looked around his room and found that it was messy. So being the good girlfriend I am, I cleaned his room. I started by making his bed, hanging his clean clothes, putting the dirty clothes in his hamper that he probably doesn't use, and organizing things out on his shelf._ Perfect._ _Maybe I should talk to Ross for him. Yeah. I'll do that. _I walked out of Riker's room and into Ross's.

To my surprise, his room was neater then Riker's before I cleaned it! _Laura taught him well._ I walked over to his bed and sat by his head. "Crazy for you." Ross mumbled. _Maybe it runs in the Lynch family._ "Ross. Wake up." I said shaking him,

"I don't want to Laura. Five for minutes for snuggle time." Ross said while grabbing my waist.

"Ross. I'm not Laura! Now get off me." I said while trying to pry his hands off of my waist.

"No. Don't resist."

"Ross. I'm-"Next thing you know it, I felt a pair of warm lips on mine.

**Riker POV**

After my warm, relaxing shower, I walked to my room to get dressed. I saw a miracle. My room was cleaned! _Maybe the house fairy did it! Or Vanessa. Yeah Vanessa._ I got dressed and went to find Vanessa quickly to thank her.

I walked by Ross's room and saw him and Laura kissing. _Aw. That's so cute! Wait wasn't Vanessa wearing that shirt? VANESSA!?_

"VANESSA?! What are you doing?" I yelled. Once I said that they jumped apart.

"OH hey Riker. Vanessa. Oh crap. Did I kiss Laura?"

"No! You kissed my girlfriend. And I know because I witnessed it with my own eyeballs that I would like to scratch out!"

"Riker. I'm sorry. I was trying to talk to him about what happened Monday and next thing you know it his lips are attacking mine!"

"Are you sure that's not just a cover up Vanessa?"

"It's not Riker. I promise. I would never cheat on you. Ever."

"Save it Vanessa. We're over." I walked out of Ross's room quite eagerly. I sat by Ross's door and balled my eyes out.

**Vanessa POV**

I-i can't believe that happened. I was shocked!

"I-I'm so so so sorry Vanessa. It's completely my fault." Ross said holding his head.

"Not it's not Ross. Don't blame yourself." I said quietly.

"It is Vanessa! I made Riker break up with you! I mistook you for Laura and kissed you! I have to talk to Riker."

**Ross POV**

I put on a shirt and walked out of my room to find Riker.

"OOFFF!" I fell over something soft and hard. _Riker. _

"Riker, bro-"

"Don't you have to make out with your friend's girlfriends?" Riker said. His eyes were red and puffy. _Was he crying?_

"Riker! Cut this crap! All of it! It was my fault. Not Vanessa's. I mistook her for Laura and kissed her. Now go apologize to Vanessa. Please?"

**Riker POV**

I actually took my brother's advice and went into his room. I saw Vanessa in the corner balling her eyes out like I did. "Nessa, baby. I'm really sorry at yelling at you. I'm sorry for blaming you for nothing you did. You have every right to be mad at me. Vanessa?"

**Vanessa POV**

Once I heard Riker say that, I knew he meant it. I opened my eyes and faced him. "Are you sure? Can I forgive you?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Yes. And I'll prove it." He pulled me closer to him and felt the right lips on mine and then I knew we have forgiven each other.

**Done! Sorry it's short. I will upload "That Kiss". I will. I promise. Have a good night! - Kalani:***


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. I'm sorry I haven't been posting in a while. Finals are next week and I have been studying hard. So here is the next chapter of Unreal. Enjoy.

I do not own this, only the plot.

**Riker POV**

I can't believe that Vanessa forgave me!

"Thanks for believing in me Vanessa. It really, means a lot to me."

"No problem Riker. I love you. I really do." Vanessa said looking at me. I was so shocked; the only other person who said they loved me was my parents and grandparents. And sometimes my siblings, but not often. And the fangirls that fangirl over me. I never met them, some though, but never enough to tell them I love them back.

"And I really love you, too Vanessa." I said giving her a tight hug and never wanting her to go anywhere but stay in my arms and that position forever. That's how much I was in love with her.

**Vanessa POV**

Riker let me go, finally. I'm not saying I wanted him to let go but he was holding pretty tight and I could hardly breathe. Riker helped me stood up and he got on one knee. This is not happening. I was close to tears, this was so early. Not saying I wouldn't have said yes, but we haven't even had our first date yet! Not that I'm complaing.

Riker took my hand in his and said,

"Vanessa, I probably know what this looks like but it isn't. I wanted to know if you would like to go on our first date with me." He asked smiling his Riker smile. I excitedly nodded my head and hugged him. _Aw, he's such a gentleman, _

"Of course. That would me weird if you just went alone." I said in his neck. I could smell his familiar cologne on him. We pulled apart and he kissed me.

"Well, I'm going to go home and start getting ready. It takes a long time for this profectioness." Riker said gesturing to his hair. I laughed at his big, stupid ego. He smiled and started to walk out my room when I tackled him.

"What time are you picking me up? And what should I wear?" I ask out of breathe. Hey, he's bigger than me!

"Calm down. I'll pick you up at 7 and wear something fancy." He said. "How did you tackle me down anyway?"

"Ok. Well, I guess this girl has muscle." I said sitting up and flexing my arms.

"Haha, ok Miss Macho man. I got to go. Bye baby." Riker got from under me and walked out. I love when he calls me 'baby' and not 'babe' or 'sexy'. I walked back to my room and locked at the time. _4:30. _I'm not the type of girl how would panic right now. I had enough time so I decided to run over my lines for the next episode of 'Switched at Birth' (I do not own that).

_hai_hai_

It was around 6, when I decided to get ready; I took a shower and washed my face. I got out and curled my hair and did some very light make-up with red lipstick. I put on a black Tinkerbelle like dress that had a zipper in the front and ruffled at the end. I put on my black heels and got my Black Hand bag.

I waited till Riker got here. It was around 6:55 when I heard the doorbell ring. I shut off the lights and grabbed my house keys. I walked to the door and opened it. There stood Riker in a black suit with a red tie. He held something behind his back. He took beautiful red roses out. When he looked at me, his eyes turned big.

"Wow, Vanessa. Y-you look stunning." He said looking at me up and down.

"Thanks. You look very stunning yourself. I'll take these." I grabbed the roses and put them in a vase with water. I walked back over to Riker.

"Ok, let's go handsome." I smiled and gave him a cheek kiss. I linked our arms and shut the door.

_hai_hai_

**Riker POV**

"That dinner was amazing!" Vanessa said. I held her arm and smiled at her. She leaned in and gave me a kiss. Right now, I was on top of the world. I'm in a relationship with a very beautiful girl on my arm. I looked over and saw Vanessa shivering. Me, being the gentleman I am, I stopped and gave my jacket to her.

"Thanks baby." I love when she calls me that.

"No problem pretty lady." We walked to my car and I opened the door for her. I ran to the other side and got in. I started the car and drove off.

**Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
